Ostentaions
by azaleiahime
Summary: Showiness....sasusaku love forever! please read and review....


**Ostentations **

**(in other words; Showiness)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Me: Yo minna-sama! This is my second fic! I'm so inspired to write sasusaku fanfics! I love this pairing and I thank all other writers here in for inspiring me this much.**

**But the sad thing is… I do not own Naruto…. Well… it would be nice if Kishimoto-sama will let me borrow it….**

**Noted**

Sakura knew very well that she could never be Sasuke's woman. Sad to say; but she knew that Sasuke never gave a damn about her feelings.

She was nineteen. A medic ninja. The best in the village, a pretty face. Has massive and insane strength. Smart. Sexy? As the men in her village have said and she was… SINGLE.

Yes.

It was a year after Sasuke had returned. Everybody had accepted him after the Hokage had given him forgiveness for betraying his teammates, his colleagues and his country.

Everyone was happy. Everyone was at peace. And Sasuke was trying his best to start over again. Happily and no worries.

But there's just one tiny problem.

Since Sasuke returned, he and Sakura didn't even have a word.

Not at all.

Nothing.

"It's been a year now…"

She thought to herself. They hadn't been communicating since he arrived. She was scared.

And he doesn't seem to mind at all.

Whenever they have missions, they were just…staring at each other.

Nothing more than that….

It was hard having him back after many years.

But Sakura still has the same warm feelings of love she had when they first met. She still loves him.

_**OO**_

"Sakura-chan….. You okay?" Naruto asked as the two of them were eating ramen

He noticed her gloomy atmosphere so he decided to treat her to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I'm fine Naruto…. I'm fine"

"But you're not fine… Look…." Naruto then pulled his face into a smile and showed it to the pink-haired girl beside him.

"You should smile like this… You'll look much pretty…."

"Even if I look pretty Sasuke-kun wouldn't mind…"

She frowned as she looked at the ramen in front of her. She didn't even touch it yet.

Naruto knew very well their situation. He just didn't have any bright ideas to bring t hem together into a talk. And even if he did, he knew Sakura would refuse.

"Don't you miss him? I know it's difficult having him around in silence…" he said to her.

"I do miss him…." She clutched the hem of her skirt and lowered her face.

"Why don't you talk to him…?"

Naruto was very worried about her. He knew how much she cared for the Uchiha. They both loved him. As their friend, as their teammate and as their own family.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto held her shoulders and made her face him.

"Naruto…. I just can't…"

_**OO**_

"Sasuke…" Kakashi called unto him. He was his supervisor since he was back. Tsunade had appointed him to take charge of Sasuke's training activities to make sure he'll never betray the village again.

"hn?"

"What's wrong with you and Sakura?" the silver-haired man asked out of the blue.

The Uchiha had grown like a man now. He's now more attractive than before, taller, smarter, skilled than before and more powerful than before.

But he was still the ice block everyone knew. The resentful kid, the Uchiha clan left alone. He was still in much pain; his powers might have increased but the longing for someone never went away.

"What do you mean sensei?" He asked acting as if he didn't knew what the older man was talking about.

"You've never said a word to her since you came back……Isn't there something wrong with that?" He asked as he signaled for a break.

"She doesn't say a word either…."

For all He knows is that he had hurt her. By leaving, by betraying her and by not making her aware of his coming back.

_I've hurt her too much… I'm afraid I might hurt her once again._

It was what the Uchiha thought as he remembered the day that he left Konoha.

_Sakura was the only one who noticed him that night. _

_Sakura…_

_Even until now, He still consider her feelings awkward. He didn't knew how to respond to such emotions. And he knew he wasn't the kind of guy who will be suited for a person like her. _

_Wait!_

Did he just say that?

Is he?

"Why am I so conscious about these things….Che! It's sensei's fault…"

_**OO**_

Opposites have attractions; even if you're too much different, there's always room for similarities.

Sasuke, after many years, have developed certain longings for his teammates. And now, it's now his turn to get them back. To pay for all those years that he was away.

The problem is…. Sakura.

Why is it always about her?

Why was Sakura so troublesome for him? Why was he always worrying about her?

Why was she so _**important**_?

_**Important?**_

_**Important?**_

_Sakura? Important?_

"Che…" he muttered under his breath as he was walking home. He had his usual stoic look, expressionless face, hands tucked inside his pocket and cool atmosphere.

He wasn't thinking properly since all he can think off is that stupid pink haired girl who's always dominating, manipulating his head.

_**Why was his brain so full of her exactly huh?! **_

_**Why the hell was it so difficult to just approach her and tell her "Hey teammate! I'm back! goddammit speak to me!" huh?**_

His mind was so clouded when suddenly…..

_**Bump!!!!!!!!**_

He fell on the ground with a sigh and growled "Watch where you're going jerk!"

He stood up and brushed himself clean and as he looked at who it was who bumped him. His eyes widened and he backed off a little in surprise.

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't looking… at……." Sakura slowed down with her words as she saw whom it was that she bumped into.

"Sa…su…..ke….kun……" she said in surprise; still sitting on the ground, papers scattered all over the place and some medical herbs around her.

"Sakura….." he then quickly gave her a hand to help her stand up.

Sakura took it and t hen brushed herself neatly. Then she bent down to gather up all the papers scattered. Sasuke helped her and when they finally finished it all…..

Sakura looked at him in silence.

Sasuke did the same.

Silence

Ostentation

Awkwardness

Introversion

"Arigatou….." she bowed to thank him for helping her with the papers.

"It was nothing…."

Sasuke looked at her carefully. He examined her, _she had changed. She wasn't comfortable around him anymore. Is she scared of me now? _

_She had changed._

Sasuke thought. She had grown more like a woman now. She looked like she's training hard. And…..

_Medical herbs?_

_Oh… She's a medical nin now…_

_He looked at her._

_He blushed. _

_He tried to speak but the words were not ready to come out. _

_It was as if his voice didn't want to reveal himself yet._

"It's been a while…Sasuke-kun…" there! After a long period, she spoke to him.

There was certain gladness that came to him. The certain warmness as he heard her voice call his name.

"Yeah……"

Silence

Bashfulness

Torpidity

"Do……" He started gathering courage to speak

"Do?" she asked curiously, a little amount of nervousness dissolved after she spoke a while ago and she wished this would keep up.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked as he placed his hand at the back of his head while looking away with a tint of pink blush on his cheeks.

Sakura's face lightened as she heard the boy's offer and immediately nodded with a smile.

_Why is it so warm?_

_Around her…_

_I feel so warm…_

He thought as they walked in complete silence.

It's been a while since they walked together like this. Sakura walked slowly to preserve the atmosphere since she wanted to talk to him. She's been wanting to say something but the words were just to afraid to reveal themselves.

_He's still as cold as ever…_

_But he's changed…_

_A lot…_

_He's much colder now…_

_Even with his brother dead…_

_He's still in pain…_

"Sasuke-kun….." Sakura stopped as she gathered up strength to talk.

"I'm…. Glad….. That you're back……." She lowered her face so she can hide her crimson face.

Sasuke looked at her.

He then walked towards her.

"Sakura….."

"I…….."

"……" He knew she wanted to say something, and he too yearned for the same.

Now…

He noticed something very important.

_The warmth of her voice calling me.._

_Her pale face with a tint pf pink…_

_Her shyness…_

_Her twinkling eyes…_

_He knew it was all for him…_

_He understood one thing…_

_After all the silence between them…_

_It was difficult having her around in silence…_

_He was longing for her warmth…_

_Her purpose was to enlighten people with her smile…_

_And back then… she did nothing but to enlighten him…_

_And he…_

_Didn't even gave a damn about her…_

"I still love you….." soon tears were falling down her eyes. She looked at him and dropped the things she was holding onto.

He looked at her with pitiful eyes.

_This girl… still… loves me…_

"Sakura…"

"I as scared… to face you…I was scared to bother you… but all I did was love you…"

"Sakura…"

"I wanted to save you…. So I trained my head off…..and now… you're back… me and Naruto can't be more happier than that….**I** can't be more happier than that….." she walked slowly towards him.

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Closer._

And then… He held her with his arms.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as he held her in an embrace. He held her tight. Never wanting to let go.

"I missed you….. Sakura…."

_It was the warmness he felt for her._

_He was too dense to notice._

_That he too, loved her…_

_Longed for her embrace…_

_Missed her as much as she did_

_Now he knows…_

_He too…_

_Loved her…_

_**END**_

**ME: hahahahaha! I know it's so much like my first fic… but so what? I liked it. Even if Sasuke is too much OC here, I hope you people enjoyed it…**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
